


It's okay; I'll help you through this

by allisonfunn



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you've known Tom from school and keep in touch. After an unfortunate night with your boyfriend the only person you can turn to for complete safety is Tom. He takes you in no question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay; I'll help you through this

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the tumblr page Imagine-Tom-Hiddleston. 
> 
> (imagine-tom-hiddleston.tumblr.com/post/84400701480/imagine-youve-known-tom-from-school-and-keep-in-touch)

Sniffling, shaking, I scrolled through my contacts. I needed someplace to sleep for the night and I couldn't go home, not after....

I shivered and kept scrolling. No. No. Not her. No—well, maybe him. My finger hesitated over the call button before finally clicking send. 

I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. 

"Hello, Tom?"

\---------------------

I stood at his front door, debating. He said it was fine for me to crash at his place but I didn't want to be an inconvenience...

My finger hovered over the doorbell. I drew in a deep breath and pressed it. 

I heard the chime and then footsteps before the door was wrenched open. 

Tom smiled down at me. 

"Shannon, darling. Come in, please."

I hesitated at the door. It was harshly bright in his house and my face was....well. My face was bruised. 

His smile faltered a little. "Are you alright? You look a bit spooked."

I shook my head. "Just tired is all," I said, trying to smile. 

His face softened. "Well I've made you a bed. Right this way."

He turned and walked down the hall. I followed, throwing my hair over my eye so he hopefully wouldn't see it. 

He walked down a hallway before opening the second to last door on the right. 

"You can set yourself up in here. I have leftovers from supper if you're hungry."

I ducked into the room, avoiding his gaze. "Thank you so much. I need to wash up." I quickly muttered, entering the room and closing the door. 

"If you need anything, let me know." Tom said through the door. 

I exhaled and leaned against the closed door. "Thank you Tom."

The was a lull and I thought he'd left when he spoke. 

"Maybe we can talk later? Catch up?" 

"I'm kinda tired."

"Oh." A pause. "Just an offer. I'll be in the sitting room watching telly if you need anything."

I slumped down to the floor and held my  head in my hands. This was a bad idea. He was going to see my bruises and then he'd ask all sorts of questions... 

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. Maybe I should just go back to Jonathan. Surely he'd calmed down. 

I decided to take a shower, hopefully to calm my nerves and help me relax. 

As the warm water cascaded down my body I couldn't help but account for every bruise. 

The ones on my arms where he'd gripped too tightly. The one on my shin where he'd kicked me. And, even though I couldn't see it, the one under my right eye. 

I choked back a sob and brought my hand to my mouth. I still hadn't cried about this yet. It all felt so surreal. 

I finished my shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around myself. 

I looked at my reflection and gingerly touched my eye. It wasn't that bad. It could definately be passed off as lack of sleep. 

I walked out into the bedroom and pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants.

I opened the bedroom door and walked door the hall to find Tom sitting, engrossed in a show. 

"What're you watching?" I asked. 

He looked over at me and smiled. He reached for the remote and turned off the television. "Re-runs. Nothing of import." He patted the cushion next to him. "Sit."

I did. 

"Would you like tea? Those leftovers?"

I shook my head. "I don't want you to go out of your way or anything for me."

He jumped up. "I was thinking about making tea for myself anyways."

"Okay, if you're having some too."

Tom grinned broadly and pulled me up. 

In the kitchen he put the kettle on and sat two cups on the counter with tea bags in them. 

"So how have you been?"

I shrugged. "Eh."

"Well that sounds disappointing."

"I lead a boring existence."

"Hmmm," Tom hummed. "I highly doubt that, love."

"It's true! All I do is work and read."

"Well surely you must do more than that." He paused. "Hmmm. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Umm," I said. "Yes."

"He's good to you?"

My eyes widened. I hesitated. "Y-yes. Why would you ask that?"

Tom reached over and touched my arm. "I can't help but notice your black eye..."

I pulled my arm away from him and crossed them, taking a defensive stance. 

"I'm just not getting enough sleep."

Tom pursed his lips and was about to answer when the kettle started whistling. He didn't say anything as he filled the cups. As we watched the tea seep, he finally spoke. 

"I'm just saying that if you need to stay here for the next few days or even til the end of the week, that's fine."

I turned my head from him and blinked rapidly. I didn't trust my voice, knowing it would crack if I said anything. So I just nodded. 

"And if you need help with anything, I'm here for you."

My effort to keep the tears at bay failed. I rubbed my eye with my sleeve and sniffled. I began shaking again, tears now falling freely. 

"Oh, love," he said, pulling me into a hug. "It's okay. I'll help you through this." 

He held me while I finally cried about what happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> This feels shittier than it probably actually is....


End file.
